Toujours pur
by Kuumquat
Summary: "Le sang des Black sera toujours pur." Histoire d'une séparation.


Regulus ferma les yeux, fort. Les cris en bas continuaient, il sentait les vibrations des portes qui claquaient se propager dans le parquet de la vieille maison. Une crise, encore une. Assis à son bureau d'acajou, il entendait distinctement les hurlements suraigus de Bella, mêlés à ceux de sa mère. Il entendit de la vaisselle se briser tandis que le fou rire de sa cousine se fit moins étouffé. Il perçut sans problème la porte d'entrée claquer et la maison redevient silencieuse. Regulus avait projeté d'écrire à Lucius, son mentor et son ami qui aurait pu le rassurer sur le choix qu'il devait faire prochainement. Trop prochainement.

Il avait sorti la plume, l'encrier et son plus beau parchemin aux armoiries des Black, mais la dispute en bas l'avait empêcher de se concentrer. Il serra les dents. Sirius, bien sûr que c'était la faute de Sirius, encore. Il entendait d'ailleurs ses cris furibonds, faisant taire sa mère, son père. Il hurlait des paroles inintelligibles pour Regulus, bien trop haut dans les étages pour comprendre. Mais de toute façon, ses dires restaient les même : il ne voulait plus rester ici, ne supportait pas la manie du sang pur de ses parents, ne supportait plus les Black, ne supportait plus la magie noire...

Regulus soupira. Une goutte au bout de la plume qu'il avait trempé dans l'encrier menaçait de tomber, tachant son parchemin. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, accaparé par les cris qui résonnaient maintenant dans le hall d'entrée. La crise durait plus longtemps, Sirius semblait hors de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. La goutte tomba. Elle glissa le long du parchemin, décrivant une ligne parfaitement droite, jusqu'à mourir avant d'avoir atteint le bas de sa page. Il espérait de tout son cœur que la situation se tasserait rapidement, mais la colère qui transparait dans la voix de son frère lui indiquait le contraire.

Le jeune Black sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Sirius monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, sa mère lui hurlant quelque chose. Une deuxième goutte d'encre verte se formait peu à peu au bout de sa plume, tremblante sous les vibrations des pas furieux de son aîné. Regulus se résigna : son frère avait encore rendu sa mère folle de rage, il paiera sûrement le prix de ses éclats au diner de ce soir. Le bruit de la porte de Sirius qui claquait lui parvint aux oreilles, faisant s'écraser sur le papier la goutte d'encre verte. Celle-ci décrivit une légère courbe pour finalement rejoindre la trace laissée par la première, poursuivant leur chemin commun jusqu'en milieu de page. Le jeune homme sentait l'inquiétude le gagner peu à peu tandis qu'il percevait distinctement les sons de meubles que l'on bougeait, à l'autre bout du couloir. Des raclements, des objets qui tombaient à terre, le bruit de quelque chose que l'on traîne au sol puis la porte, celle de Sirius qui claque, encore. Puis, le silence, les craquements de la vieille maison qui vit encore. Une troisième goutte d'encre s'était formée au bout de la plume de Regulus. Concentré sur la provenance des sons, il ne l'a remarqua pas. Les bruits de pas, ses bruits de pas, se rapprochèrent. Il frissonna lorsque deux coups secs ébranlèrent sa porte, faisant tomber la goutte. Sirius entra. Il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui. Il avait les yeux fous, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme jamais. Son petit frère remarqua alors qu'il avait une blessure au bras, sanglante. Le bruit régulier du sang qui gouttait à terre le désarçonna et il regarda son frère, surpris.

_ Je m'en vais, Regulus.

Son ton était froid, sans appel. Regulus savait cette décision prise depuis longtemps mais il ne pu empêcher la colère d'emprisonner son cœur. Il dardait un regard froid sur Sirius, tandis qu'il continuait, comme étranger.

_ Je ne peux plus supporter cette maison, cette famille. Tu connais mes opinions. Tu ne me verras plus, plus jamais, ici. Juste à l'école.

Regulus vit dans ses yeux que l'éclat de haine qui y brillait encore il y a quelques secondes s'était éteint, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

_ Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne. Il y a bien longtemps que nos deux vies sont scellées. Je...

Il inspira profondément avant de continuer, avec plus de détermination.

_ Je ne veux pas être de ceux qui subissent. Je veux agir. Je ne suis plus un Black. Je ne suis plus que moi !

Regulus sentait la panique s'insuffler peu à peu dans son esprit. Ivre de douleur et de haine, il cria :

_ Tu resteras toujours un Black, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est dans ton sang. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, de fuir !

Immédiatement, la rage que Sirius contenait depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre se libéra. En deux enjambées, il fut près de lui et remonta sa manche furieusement.

_ Et ça, c'est ma famille ?

Regulus pu lire sur la peau déchirée de son aîné les mots « Toujours pur ». La plaie sanguinolente le dégouta et un sentiment de malaise jusqu'alors insoupçonné s'infiltra dans son esprit.

_ Bella ? Murmura t-il, les yeux écarquillés devant la plaie.

_ Walburga Black, répondit-il hurlant presque. Ma famille, voilà ce que m'a fait ma famille ! Je ne serai jamais comme eux, jamais comme _toi_ _!_

Sirius haletait presque, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son frère, provocants. Il répéta, plus doucement :

_ Je ne serai jamais comme eux, Regulus. Choisis ce que tu veux être, toi aussi, ne laisses pas les autres décider à ta place.

Sirius retira son bras, remonta sa manche. Il adressa un dernier regard à son petit frère, puis tourna les talons et partit par la porte laissée ouverte. Regulus suivit des yeux cette silhouette rebelle jusqu'à ce quelle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Fixant toujours la porte, la haine et la tristesse se mélangeant dans son cœur, il entendit les cris de ses parents lorsque Sirius tonna sa décision dans le hall de la maison familiale. Des sorts furent échangés, des cris de rage, des objets lancés. Mais quand la porte d'entrée finit par claquer dans la cacophonie ambiante, le silence se fit immédiatement. Regulus devinait sans peine la rage de ses parents qui remontaient pourtant en silence dans leurs appartements. Le jeune homme posa alors son regard sur le parchemin trônant sur son bureau et c'est à cette vue que les larmes affluèrent enfin dans ses yeux. Sur la feuille de papier, trois traces d'encre verte se rejoignaient pour fusionner, formant une ligne parfaite jusqu'en bas de la page. Mais une goutte d'un rouge vif s'était écrasée en plein milieu de leur trajectoire. Elle traçait un chemin oblique qui coupait l'empreinte verte, coulait en un chemin brouillon et finissait par mourir juste avant d'avoir atteint la fin de la feuille, en un point d'un rouge sombre. _Le sang des Black sera toujours pur. _Une des larmes de Regulus s'écrasa sur le parchemin, mélangeant le rouge et le vert sur le papier.

_ Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, _

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. _

_ R.A.B. _


End file.
